Xana meets Kagome, Inuyasha fights with a phone
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Kagome ends up in the CL world when Xana messes with an ancient well from Kadic Park and it effects her's when she is coming home for awhile to relax. Once Xana figures out what he accidentally did, will he use Kagome to take over the world? Or will he use her passage in Japan to get to the feudal era and mess things up there? And will Inuyasha ever defeat his new foe?


**OK so this is a crossover me and bluephoenixflame98 have been working on for about well since last January. So about a year now. We were both really busy though and still hashing out the details. But now I finally got time to work on it and now you can start reading it! I will mention that we did tweak some things, like the fact that technically there should be a problem with language... considering that Kadic Academy is in France and Kagome lives in Japan... but obviously we just ignored that and went ahead and made everyone speak English. Though Kagome and Yumi will have plenty to talk about, I assure you. Also, yes Kagome brought her bow and arrows with her, though she typically wouldn't when going home, but for the story she will need them. oh and this will take place after Dejavu, and also after Tip Top shape. This obviously never happened in the show and we are planning on making up a few episodes of our own. So this is starting off nearing the end of the second season , but will include the last couple episodes and then go into (hopefully) the third season. Anyways, onward with the show!**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own either shows, so please don't hurt us. **

_Which well?  
><em>

8pm getting dark outside

Odd and Ulrich were running from the specter and came across a well in the park so they jumped into it right before Xana electrified it, trying to hit them. They were knocked out for a few minutes because of the fall and then when they woke up a girl with black hair, a green skirt and white long sleeved top was suddenly with them. She blinked a few times before she realized she wasn't alone.

'_What the heck_' Kagome thought while squinting in the darkness. '_are there... other people in here?!_' She reached out hesitantly and touched what looked like blond hair. She backed up against the nearest wall of the well when she realized there _was_ something in there with her. She wasn't sure what to do, but then she heard a low groan form one of them. "Um, who are you? And what are you doing in my family well?!" She decided to act tough and take a demanding tone.

"Huh...? What are you talking about? Ulrich wake up... we're safe from Xana but i think we got stuck with a crazy chick. Though personally, I'm not complaining." Odd started to shake Ulrich until he groaned again and started moving on his own.

"What are you talking about Odd? No one was in here when we jumped down."

"Well that's what I thought too, but clearly we were both mistaken." Kagome said. Ulrich widened his eyes when he realized Odd wasn't kidding this time.

"Auggh! Who are you and what are you doing in here?!" Odd just started laughing when he realized Ulrich did the exact same thing the girl had, well, almost.

"So, what did you mean by 'your families well?'"Odd was curious about her earlier statement.

"Well" Kagome started.

"Yeah that's what I said." Odd said nonchalantly.

"Shut up Odd, let her talk."

"Thank you. What I meant is just what I said, that we are in my families well, and YOU two are trespassing on private property! Unless you want me to believe that one of my family members let you in the shrine, which they wouldn't." Kagome told them. They both exchanged looks with each other, as well as they could in the dark.

"No, we aren't. Last thing we knew we were in a nearby park and jumped into an old looking well to get away from... uh well that doesn't matter, we just know we are defiantly not in some families well." Ulrich stated to her. Then he felt around and found his wallet and took out a small flat thing, that flipped out to be a small flashlight. "Ahh, that's better."

"Hey when did you start keeping that in your wallet? It would have been really useful last week when..."

" I know, that's why I just started keeping it in there, just in case we are ever caught in a situation like that again, or this." He shined the light towards the mysterious girl, making sure not to blind her with it. Odd and Ulrich widened their eyes when they saw what she really looked like, and what appeared to be a set of bow and arrows on her back.

"So we are stuck in an old well wiht some Japanese chick? Huh, it could be worse. Wait, you are Japanese right?" Odd asked just to make sure.

"Hm, well yeah, why wouldn't I be. We're in Tokyo after all, right?" She said with a little uncertainty while looking over the two boys, suddenly not sure if she was where she thought she was.

"Ummm... that would be a no." Ulrich replied.

"Then a nearby town or something?" Kagome was growing concern now. '_OK if I'm not home then where the heck am I... or when_?!' Her eyes widened suddenly. "Wait, do either of you know the date today?!" They both looked at her funny. Then Ulrich replied, "Well I'm not entirely sure if I remember right from this morning, but I think it was October 14th, 2005. Why?"

"Oh, oh good, that's great. huh." Kagome let out a sigh of relief to know she didn't get stuck in the time stream or something. "So did I guess the wrong city or.."

"City?!" Odd started laughing hysterically, "You guessed the wrong country for crying out loud! Hahahahahah!" Kagome widened her eyes again.

"Whwhwhwhat!" She yelled in surprise. How is that possible? The well only transports her and Inuyasha back and forth through the time stream. "I don't understand, how?"

"Well we don't quite understand that either, so I think we should get with the others and see if Jeremy can figure this out." Ulrich suggested.

"Yeah, but, do you think its safe to leave yet?" Odd asked a little worried Xana might be waiting for them.

"Wait why wouldn't it be safe? It's not like there are demons here or anything right?" Kagome asked. Ulrich was checking his cell phone to see if he could get a call out to Jeremy but to no avail.

"Well, not exactly, but we have a problem that can make it feel like one." Ulrich stated. "Listen we'll explain later if the others think we should. Lets just get out of here first."

"Ok, but I have at least one more question for the blonde one,"

"My name is Odd Dellorobia, and his is Ulrich Stern." Odd interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and what I wanted to ask you was if we aren't in Japan, but France... then how did you know I was Japanese? Or was it just a lucky guess?" Kagome was curious, typically she heard of foreigners asking if you were Chinese first.

"Oh, that, nah I knew cause we have a close friend that's Japanese. Your actually gonna meet her pretty soon, hopefully." Odd told her.

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah, if we can even get out of here to begin with. Hey do you know how to fight?" Ulrich asked suddenly. Kagome was caught a little off guard by the question.

"Well, not really depending on what you mean by that."

"I _mean_ do you know how to use that thing?" He pointed at her bow and arrows.

"Oh these, yeah of course I know how to use them." She said matter of factually.

"Good cause we're gonna need them."

****bluephoenixflame98**: Hello everyone, hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. Plz read and review and check out my other story's that I have wrote and the story's sailorlyoko4life wrote too.**

**sailorlyoko4life: yeah, that would be great, but seriously, please review. I like to know what people are thinking.**


End file.
